Did You Know That?
by TyedyeLongshadow
Summary: Oneshot.  The dream Peeta had while drugged in the arena, and a little bit after he wakes up.  Songfic to Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.


_Sunday Morning_ is one of my favorite songs. One day while I was listening to it, inspiration struck. This is what I wrote. I hope you like it

* * *

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

Peeta,

Thanks for last night, I had a really great time. I know the weather's bad now, but how do you feel about a picnic if it gets better? Since I'm sure you'd say yes, I went out to get some food. I would've woken you, but I figured you wanted to sleep in. I should be back soon.

XOXO,

Katniss

I woke and found her note sitting on my nightstand. Last night, what happened? We had dinner, something Katniss caught earlier. I made dessert, a small cake. We listened to some music and drank the liquor I stole from Haymitch. We started kissing, and soon enough we made our way to my bedroom. All in all, a pretty typical Saturday night.

I don't need to get out of bed to know that it's raining, I can hear the pitter patter on the roof. I look anyway, and it's coming down pretty hard. _"What is she thinking having a picnic in this?" _I think to myself. Even after all these years she's still a mystery to me. A mystery I want to solve.

_But things just get so crazy living life get hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

It's 10, I read her note around 7, and she must have left sooner than that. It doesn't normally take her three hours to shop for food. Where is she?

I pace the halls wondering where she could be. Maybe it just took a long of time. Maybe she stopped to visit her mother and sister. Maybe she isn't coming back. No, she said she would come back, she's going to keep her word. I wait a little longer before I start to worry, maybe I should look for her. I have my coat on and hand on the door when I see her walking down the road.

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_I'm Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_and I never want to leave_

She's rain-soaked and her arms are loaded with grocery bags. I hold the door and let her in. "Hey," She says before kissing my cheek, "You have no idea how hard it was to find potatoes, really, I must have gone to 5 different places." She looks at me, reading my expression "What's wrong?"

"It took you nearly three hours."

"I know I'm sorry." She puts her bags down and wraps her arms around me, "But I'm here now." There's a loud stroke of thunder and the lights go out. She grips me tighter.

"Don't worry. I got you." I tell her, not letting her go, "So what did you get? I'm starved."

_My fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_And back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change of weather still together when it ends_

The weather doesn't allow for an outdoor picnic, so we have one indoors. We eat by candlelight in a room with glass walls and ceiling. We watch the rain fall, encased in our glass room. We sit curled up together, on top of a blanket. It's quiet for a while, just the two of us listening to the storm.

"You were really worried weren't you?" She breaks the silence, asking this question with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I always worry that one day you won't come home." I admit to her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because what would I do if you never came back? I'd be lost without you."

"Peeta, you don't need to worry. I'll always come back to you. I love you. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, I did, and I love you too." I say and pull her into a kiss. I run my hands up and down her body as we embrace, feeling all her curves. She touches me, I like the feel of her fingers. Not even lightning could break us up if it struck us right now. The candles have almost burned out. I can't see much, but I do pick up the mischievous grin on her face. Our minds are both thinking the same thing. She takes my hand and I lead her to my bedroom. We continue kissing as we undress.

That's when a loud boom of thunder wakes me up.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_And Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it will bring me back to you_

_Find a way to get myself back home to you_

_And you might not know_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning _

_And I never want to leave_

_"Why do dreams always have to end when they get good?"_ I think to myself. I'm back in the cave, not a house in Victor's Village. The only thing about the dream that's true is that it's raining pretty hard. I get that slightly depressed feeling when you realize a dream isn't real. Then I see her sprawled out on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Katniss?" I call out to her and get no response in return. I see the needle by her hand; she must have injected me with medicine before she lost consciousness. I think for a minute that she's dead. She can't be dead, surely they would've collected her body by now. I check, she's breathing and her heart is beating. I let out a sigh of relief, she's alive. She saved me, now it's my turn to save her. I bandage her wounds, and make my best attempt to stop the bleeding. I try to be gentle as I slip off her wet clothes and wrap her blankets. I don't want to hurt her, or make the bleeding start again. She'll probably survive, but the memory of her lying blood-soaked still scares me. All I can do now is wait for her to come around.

I simply stare at her for a while. I watch her chest go up and down, a sign she's still alive. I look at her face. She looks happier is sleep, but I miss her gray eyes. I eat a bit, then I go back to looking at her. I start to talk to her. It seems a bit foolish; I know she can't hear me.

"I know you can't hear and won't answer, but I'm going to ask anyway. Do you love me?" She doesn't say anything, she doesn't instantly stir and answer, like I almost hoped she would. She just keeps breathing in and out, in and out.

"That's what I thought. Someday, Katniss, you and me, we're gonna live the good life. We'll wear the finest clothes and eat all the best foods. We're gonna get married and fill that huge house in Victor's Village up with kids. But first it'll be just be you and me." I kiss her hand, afraid if I kiss her anywhere else she'll start bleeding again.

I stay up to keep watch. It's probably unnecessary to guard off for Cato or Thresh, I doubt either is out in this weather. Even if they found us, we're in no position to fight, but I can't go to sleep now. No, no more dreams about us winning and living together. I don't want fantasy anymore, I don't want anymore love until it's real. "I love you Katniss. Did you know that?"

* * *

Well, that's it. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my little songfic. Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
